Mario and Sonic and Megaman:Heroes Collide
by blee7442
Summary: Arc 1: When a mysterious being sends Mario,Sonic,and their friends to Megaman's World. The three heroes join forces to stop not only the combined forces of Bowser,Eggman,and Wily,but also a threat that will put the universe in danger. I don't own Mario,Sonic,or Megaman characters. They belong to Nintendo,Sega,Capcom,and Archie.(Archie Megaman characters,not Sonic characters.)
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:Hey guys. I'm here to start the crossover between Mario, Sonic, and Megaman. I hope you guys enjoy it. I may not be as good as the authors of Mario and Sonic: Heroes Unite, and Sonic and Megaman adventure, but I'll do my best.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own any Mario, Sonic, or Megaman characters. They belong to Nintendo, Sega, Capcom, and Archie.**

* * *

**Prologue.**

It's been told that whenever there is a threat to a planet, hope will arrive to stop it. It's been that way on three different planets. On a planet known as the Mushroom Kingdom. There was A monster known as The King of Koopas, Bowser. He has been capturing the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach for years, but there was a red plumber who always defeats him, and saves the Princess. His name was Mario. He has friends helping him in his adventures. Recently, Bowser was causing trouble in a kingdom known as The Sprixie Kingdom, but Mario, along with his brother Luigi, Princess Peach, Toad, and Rosalina stopped Bowser, and saved the kingdom from Bowser, and his minions. Peace was restored to the planet once again. On another planet called Mobius, There was a mad scientist by the name of Dr. Eggman. He's been coming up with schemes to conquer the world, but a blue humanlike hedgehog named Sonic, and his friends have been foiling his plans for years. Recently, Sonic has traveled to another planet named Lost Hex, and has battled a group of creatures known as the Deadly Six. Eggman, and Sonic were forced into an unlikely alliance, but Eggman used the energy stolen from Mobius on his creation, but Sonic defeated Eggman, and Tails returned the energy back to Mobius. Eggman however attempted to leave, but Sonic stole a part from his jetpack, and that resulted in Eggman falling down to the planet, but survived. On another planet called Earth. Another mad scientist named Dr. Wily was using his robots to cause trouble for years, but another scientist by the name of Dr. Light changed one of his helper robots after he volunteered to help stop him. The helper robot was named Rock, but was changed to a fighting robot named Megaman. A few years ago, he along with his brother Proto Man, and rival Bass stopped Wily from causing trouble with his Robenza. However, after the final battle it was revealed that Wily was sick, and he was taken to the hospital, but he escaped, but left cures for the other robots.

These three heroes have faced a lot of challenges, and overcame every obstacle. Now, a new threat is beginning to form. Not only to their worlds, but to the entire universe as well.

* * *

At The Mushroom Kingdom.

It was a peaceful day at the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad went out for a walk, but they were unaware of a mysterious figure watching them.

"Soon. My revenge will be complete."The figure said.

The figure then fired something, and left. The object goes past Mario, and the others, and a purple portal appeared. Mario, and the others tried to hold on, but one by one they lose their grip, and are pulled in. Mario is the last one pulled in, and it closes.

"Part 1 of phase 1 is complete."The figure said."Now for the hedgehog."He said, and he disappeared.

* * *

At Mobius.

Sonic, Tails, and his friendly rival, Knuckles were chasing after Eggman again. He was attacking in his Egg Hawk.

"Initiate Rottery Attack!"Eggman said. A bunch of machines were launched at the trio, but they dodged them. Knuckles, and Tails made short work of the weaponry, and Sonic used his spin dash technique to destroy the machine. After that the three landed, and Eggman landed on the ground.

"You lose again Eggman."Sonic said.

"You'll pay for this one day Sonic!"Eggman said, but a portal appeared out of nowhere, and Eggman immediately got sent in. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles tried to hold on, but they lose their grip one at a time, and they fall into the portal, and it closes. The mysterious figure appears again.

"Phase 1:Complete."The figure said.

* * *

In Earth.

The people looked, and saw a comet heading for a city known as Mega City, but nobody paid attention to a second comet landing outside the city. The comet was Mario. He gets up, and dusts himself off. He looks in front of him to see Mega City, and decides to explore there.

Meanwhile,in Dr. Light's lab.

Dr. Light was working on another robot. Rock was helping out with it. Until,Auto burst in.

"Dr. Light! You gother to see this! It's important!"He said.

Both Rock, and Dr. Light felt that something was up, and they followed Auto to see a news cast about a crater formed at the city. Seeing this, Rock then changes to MegaMan.

"MegaMan. You have to check out that crater. It could be something that must not fall into the wrong hands."Dr. Light said.

"Yes sir. Let's go Rush."Mega Man said as they leave the lab.

* * *

**Preview:Next time. MegaMan finds Sonic in the crater, and both mistake the other as their enemy's robot. Meanwhile, Bowser , Eggman, and Wily meet each other at Wily fortress, and the three join forces. Meanwhile, Mario finds hammer bros chasing after a girl in a red dress, and goes after them. Who will win the battle between Sonic, and Megaman, and can Mario save the girl from the Hammer Bros? Find out in Chapter 1: Sonic vs MegaMan.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:Hey guys. I'm back for another chapter of the Mario, Sonic, and Megaman crossover. I'm glad I got a few reviews to start off with, but I will answer one question. Neither Mario, Sonic, or Megaman knows each other, or of their worlds. I do plan on putting fan characters in it, but if you want to suggest one, then PM me if you want someone to appear, but for the first arc, I will only take Megaman characters. No Sonic, or Mario fan characters yet. Okay, now that's out of the way. It's time to begin the first chapter. If you saw the preview, then you know what to expect here, but I didn't point all the details, so there will be a few surprises. Also, I may need some help on this, but if you want to help on something, then PM me, and I'll make a decision. You have until Saturday, November 30, to offer to help. I'll fill in those details later on. Anyway, with that out of the way. It's time to begin, but first.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own any Mario,Sonic, or MegaMan characters. They belong to Nintendo, Sega, Capcom, and Archie.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sonic vs MegaMan.**

In Mega City.

MegaMan arrives at the area where a comet struck. The crater turned out to be Sonic. He observes the him.

"What is that?"MegaMan asked.

"We're unsure. It seems to be a hedgehog, but we've never seen one like this."A man said.

Sonic then wakes up, and looks at MegaMan, and the man next to him. The man has black hair, a green vest,white shirt, a red tie, and black pants.

'What is this place?'Sonic thought.

He noticed MegaMan.

'That must be one of Eggman's robots. Guess it's time to break another one of his toys.'Sonic thought.

Sonic gets into a fighting stance. MegaMan sees this, and suspects something.

'That must be one of Wily's Robot masters, but that's a different design, but the strange thing is that my scanner shows that it a living, but that can't be right.'MegaMan thought.

"Gilbert. You better get everybody away from here. I don't want anybody to get hurt."MegaMan said.

"Okay. We're counting on you. Everyone get away from here now!"Gilbert said.

The people got away from the area. Mario was looking at the scene from a corner.

'I don't know who that is, but he seems to be fixing to fight someone, but who?'Mario asked know thought.

Sonic hit MegaMan with his homing attack, but MegaMan fires a few Mega Buster attacks at him.

"Cheap Shot!"Sonic said.

MegaMan fires his Mega Buster again, but Sonic dodged them, however Mario got a out of the away as the attack almost hits him.

'I better stay here, so I don't get blasted by that robot.'Mario thought.

* * *

Earlier, at Wily's fortress.

was thinking of another scheme when A Sniper Joe walked in.

"Master. We found two creatures outside the fortress. We brought them here, because of them saying something about planning a way to get rid of their enemies."Sniper Joe said.

This dud catch some interest to Wily. He was an old man with white hair, white mustache, and was wearing a labcoat.

"Send them in."Wily said.

The door opened, and the two figures. One was Bowser. He was a big creature with a spikes on his shell, claws, and spikes on his head. The other was Eggman. Eggman was a human wearing a red suit, with black pants.

"What did you want? I was just trying to come up with a plan to defeat my enemies."Bowser said.

"Well, I just lost to my enemies again! That pesky hedgehog has been ruining my plans for years."Eggman said.

"Yeah, well I have a plumber that's been ruining my plans for years."Bowser said.

"I've been dealing with a blue robot that's been ruining my plans as well. It appears we all want our revenge on our enemies."Wily said.

"If you're suggesting that we team up, then forget it. I don't work with others."Bowser said.

"I suppose it has something to deal with being betrayed. Correct?"Eggman said.

Bowser got surprised about this.

"What! How did you.."Bowser said.

"You're not alone on that. I've been there a few times."Eggman said.

"I see. What about you? Huh!"Bowser said and asked.

"I've only been there only once, but that was when I discovered in a ruins long ago."Wily said.

"So, it seems that we've all been through this a few times. Maybe we can team up. With all three of us, and our minions. We''ll be able to crush our enemies, and rule the entire universe."Eggman said.

"Alright fine. I'm in. I have no other choice anyway."Bowser said.

"Great. Now we need to come up with a brilliant plan to crush our enemies."Wily said.

"Bowser!"A voice was heard, and he picks up a walkie talkie.

"What is it?"Bowser asked.

"We're at a city of some type, but we found Princess Peach, and captured her. A pink hedgehog in a red dress tried to stop us, but I took her down with my new powers you gave me. However, my troops are chasing after one blonde hairline girl in a red dress, because she tried to interfere as well, but we removed her broke she tried to use."The voice said.

"Good work. Once your troops nab her. Take the three to this location that's on your GPS."Bowser said.

"Yes sir."The voice said, and the walkie talkie turned off.

Another beep was heard, and A black bird appeared on Wily's monitor.

"What do you want Reggae?"Wily asked.

"I just called to tell you that MegaMan is battling A blue hedgehog."Reggae said.

"Show us."Wily said.

"With pleasure."He said, and the fight is brought on screen. The villains loved what they're seeing.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a jail cell.

A man with orange hair, and an eye patch was watching the fight.

'That's it hedgehog. Destroy that robot.'The man thought.

* * *

Back at the arena.

MegeMan did a high punch on Sonic, and sent him to the air, but MegaMan followed him, but Sonic kicked him to the ground.

Mario watches this.

'Mama Mia. This is getting intense.'Mario thought.

However, something caught his eye. A girl in a red dress, but what caught his attention was three creatures chasing her, and they looked familiar to him.

'Hammer Bros! Why are they chasing after her? Bowser's up to something. I better stop them, and quick!'Mario thought, and he ran after them while the battle was going at it.

* * *

At a high roof building. The three hammer bros brought the girl they were chasing after, and she was tied up. Princess Peach, and a pink hedgehog were tied up as well.

"Nice work troops. Now our boss is going to be happy for a job well done."A voice said, and it was a black Hammer bro.

"Sonic's going to save us from you freaks."A pink hedgehog said.

"Well, your boyfriend is busy battling a blue robot."He said.

"Well, Mario is going to stop you."Peach said.

"Yeah right. He doesn't know where we are."The figure said.

A hammer Bro noticed something, and got shocked.

"Sir! We have a problem!"A hammer bro said, and pointed at a direction.

The there's looked, and saw Mario jumping to the area.

"Mario!"Peach said.

"You! You won't stop us this time! Attack!"The black hammer bro said.

The three hammer bros throw their hammers, but Mario catches them, and throws them back. They got hit by it, and Mario punches them to knock them out.

"It's over Army Bro!"Mario said.

"You haven't won yet!"Army Bro said

He powers up to a powerful red aura.

"Say Goodbye Mario!"Army Bro said

He charges at him, but Mario pulls out his hammer, and fire was on the metal.

"Fore!"Mario said, and he swings his hammer at him, and sends him flying.

"You'll pay for this MMARIOOOOOOOO!"Army Bro said as he disappears.

Mario then returns his hammer, and goes to untie the three.

"Nice work Mario."Peach said.

"But wait. Shouldn't we stop MegaMan, and the hedgehog from fighting each other?"The girl asked. The four left the area.

* * *

Back at the battlefield.

Sonic, and MegaMan were worn out. Sonic was about to make another move when.

"Sonic stop!"A girl voiced said, and both look at Mario, Peach, the pink hedgehog , and the blonde girl.

"Amy?"Sonic asked.

"Roll?"MegaMan asked.

"What's going on?"Gilbert asked.

"Long story."Mario said.

Mario, Peach, Sonic, Amy, MegaMan, Roll, Gilbert, and his partner got together, and Mario explained what happened.

"I guess we owe each other an apology MegaMan, and thanks to you Mario."Sonic said.

"Yeah. Sorry for attacking you Sonic. I thought you were an enemy. I want to thank you Mario for saving my sister from those monsters."MegaMan said.

"No problem guys, but do you know a place where there aren't a lot of people to hear us?"Mario asked.

"I know just the place."MegaMan said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Wily's base.

The three were watching what they were seeing.

"That Mario defeated Army Bro, and his minions."Bowser said.

"That plumber certainly ruined the fight, and now our enemies will team up."Eggman said.

"We need to put a stop to this at once!"Wily said, send the three begin to plan their next attack.

* * *

Meanwhile at a mysterious location.

Two mysterious figures were discussing something.

"Is everything getting ready?"the first figure said.

"Yes. Soon we will get our revenge on those heroes. Especially that Blue Robot."The second figure said.

" . You'll get you're shot at them. Just be patient, and I'll give you your new powers that will help on defeating The plumber, and hedgehog with him."The first figure said.

* * *

**Preview:Our heroes arrived Dr. Light's lab. They learn that Bowser, Eggman, and Wily teamed up, and the heroes learn that they got to find their friends, and The Chaos Emeralds. Meanwhile, Eggman, and Wily sends in there two strong robots after the heroes. Can our heroes defeat them? Fund out in Chapter 2: The search begins.**

* * *

**Author's Note:Okay. What did you think of this? Now about the info I mentioned earlier. I'm not talking about the help with the beta-reader. I mean someone who can come up with some type of ideas for future chapters of the arc. Remember, if you want to help, be sure to PM me. That's all I got to say. Later.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:Hey guys. I'm back to do the next chapter of Mario, Sonic, and MegaMan: Heroes Collide. I'm glad you guys like the story so far, but the story just got started. Now, Army Bro from the last chapter is part of the evil trio's top minions. The other two are here, and I bet you guys know who, but I may prove some of you wrong in this chapter, and I have a special surprise for the three, but I will also say, that the deadline is already passed, but I think I had too short of a time, and that's not going to work, so I'm going to try again, and I may have gotten someone in mind, but I don't know yet. Anyway, the chapter title may have changed, but the chapter info won't. I hope you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters in the story. They belong to Nintendo, Sega, Capcom, and Archie.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:A war at Mega City.**

At Dr. Light's Lab.

Mario, Peach, Sonic, Amy, MegaMan, Roll, Gilbert, and his partner arrived there, and they explain to each other who they are, and Dr. Light, and Auto introduced them to the heroes, and they explained to the others about Bowser, Dr. Eggman, and Dr. Wily.

Meanwhile, on a high rooftop.

A black robot named Bass appeared, along with his companion Treble. He was waiting for MegaMan, so he can fight him again. Treble then growled at someone he spotted, and Bass turned around to see the person, but it wasn't MegaMan. It was a black hedgehog that looked liked Sonic.

"Who are you?"Bass asked.

"I'm Shadow. Shadow the hedgehog. I might ask you the same thing."Shadow said.

"I'm Bass, and he's my Treble. I'm waiting for MegaMan to show up, so I can prove I'm the strongest robot."Bass said.

"Hmph."Shadow said, but something caught his eye.

"It looks like company."Shadow said, and Bass, and Treble looked, and saw airships of three different designs.

"That Wily. He always interferes with me. I'll teach him not to interfere with me again."Bass said.

"It seems that this Wily you're talking about isn't alone. A scientist from my dimension who goes by the name if Eggman seems to be working together with Wily."Shadow said, and his Air shoes start to activate, and it catches Bass's, and Treble's attention.

"So, you're the hero from your world?"Bass asked.

"No. A blue hedgehog named Sonic is the one that's been foiling his plans. I'm his rival, but not like you, but I'll talk later."Shadow said, and he heads for the city.

"Treble jet."Bass said, and Treble goes into jet mode, and the two follow Shadow.

* * *

Back at Light Labs.

"Doctor Light! We've got a huge problem! Look!"Auto said, and they look at the screen.

The screen shows the massive fleet with ships of three different designs.

"A few of those ships are Bowser's!"Mario said.

"Some are Eggman's!"Sonic said.

"And a few of Wily's"MegaMan said.

"It seems that those three villains have teamed up." Dr. Light said

"We have to stop them."MegaMan said.

"We'll take them."Sonic said.

"Auto. Contact the other robot masters. We'll need a lot of help to stop this attack." Dr. Light said.

"Yes sir."Auto said.

"Count me in to help Sonic."Amy said.

"You bet."Sonic said.

"Can I help too Mario?"Peach asked.

"Sure."Mario said

"Are you sure about that guys? It may be too dangerous."MegaMan said.

"Don't worry Mega. Amy has helped me stop Eggman a few times."Sonic said.

"Peach helped me stop Bowser on our last adventure."Mario said.

"Alright. Let's do it."MegaMan said, and he teleports out if the room, and Mario, Peach, Sonic, and Amy run out of the lab.

Outside the lab.

A bunch of monsters, and robots jump off the airship, and lands in the city. The citizens are scared, and run off, and the enemies attack. Mario, Sonic, MegaMan, Peach, Amy, Bass, Shadow, and the 8 robot masters arrive at every scene, and fights them. Mario pulls out a Hammer suit, abducted transforms into Hammer Mario. He whacks a few Goombas, and Koopas, and robots with his hammers. A sniper jowls put up his shield, but it was useless against Mario's hammer. Peach pulls out a Fire Flower, and transforms into Fire Peach. Her dress was now white with red parts on it. Her hair got curled up. She threw fireballs at a few Goombas, and Robots. Sonic attacked a few Goombas, and robots with his homing attack, but used a homing kick on a Sniper Joe. Amy used her Piko Hammer on a few enemies, and sent one Sniper Joe to another. MegaMan attacked the enemies with his Mega Buster, and fired a charged shot at a few enemies. Shadow used his Chaos Spear at a few enenies. Bass rapidly fired his Bass Buster at a few enemies. The Robot masters used their weapons against the enemies. Another robot master named Quake Woman used her quake drill on a few enemies.

Out on a cliff outside the city.

A big robot red, and blue robot named Duo was watching this.

"This is a big threat. I must help stop Wily."He said, and he goes to the city, and attacks the enemies with his Duo fist.

Mario, Sonic, and MegaMan are attacking the enemies together.

"Have you guys been anything like this?"Sonic asked as he kicks a robot to another enemy.

"No."Mario said as he throws a few hammers at the enemies.

"Only, a few times, but not like this."MegaMan said as he fires from his Mega Buster.

Meanwhile, Bass took out the air enemies in his area with his Bass Buster,but Shadow fires a few Chaos Spears at the ground enemies in that area.

Protoman, and Duo attacked a few enemies with their attacks.

"It's good to see you again Duo."Protoman said as he fires his Proto Strikes.

"You too Protoman."Duo said as he punched an enemy.

Throughout the fight, the enemies were decreasing in numbers. The heroes were winning, but then.

"Well done fools."A mysterious voice said, and Mario, Sonic, and MegaMan looked at the source to find a blue hedgehog robot, and a robot similar to MegaMan, but wearing a purple scarf.

"Metal Sonic!"Sonic said.

"Copy Bot!"MegaMan said.

"It's been a while, Sonic!"Metal Sonic said.

"It's has been a very long time since our last fight. MegaMan."Copy Bot said.

"We've beaten you guys before, and we can do it again."Sonic said.

"We'll see who the real Sonic will be, once I'm finished with you copy."Metal Sonic said.

"I will prove I'm the real MegaMan after I defeat you."Copy Bot said.

Both Sonics, and Both MegaMen git in their fighting stance.

"Mario. You better stay out of this one."Sonic said.

"Okay. Good luck guys."Mario said, and he got out of the arena as the fighting started.

One more robot master appeared behind him, and he was surprised about who he saw.

"Roll?"Mario asked.

"Yeah. I asked Dr. Light to give me some combat weapons, and he gave me the same abilities as MegaMan."Roll told him.

"Okay, but you better stay here. Sonic, and MegaMan are fighting their lookalikes."Mario said.

Peach, Amy, Protoman, Duo, Shadow, Bass, Quake Woman, and the 8 robot masters appeared, and look at the battle.

Sonic, and Metal Sonic were going at it, blow for blow at very fast speed, and it was hard for anybody to see them. Meanwhile, MegaMan, and Copy Bot attacked each other's attacks. Both fights were going even. Later on,

"Give it up. I've got every ability you got. You don't stand a chance."Copy Bot said.

'I better try this move that Dr. Light upgraded in me. It may be my only chance.'MegaMan thought, and he dodged another attack from Copy Bot, and looked at Mario, and his armor changed to gray, and he launches some hammers at Copy Bot, and it caught him by surprise.

"What! Where did this come from!"Copy Bot said in shocked.

But, MegaMan didn't answer, and fired multiple hammers at Copy Bot. His armor changed to red, and fired one charged fireball, and he gets sent flying.

Sonic was going really at it with Metal Sonic, they were continuously attacking each other, but Metal Sonic got hit by the hammer that was thrown by MegaMan during his fight with Copy Bot, and Sonic then sent him flying, and both Metal Sonic, and Copy Bot were sent Sonic, and MegaMan high-fived, and headed for the others, and the heroes headed toward Light Labs. The 8 robot masters went back to their areas.

* * *

**Preview:Next time. Dr. Wily plans to send his 8 robot masters to attack, but another robot master goes ahead, and heads for the city, and calls Light Labs to challenge one person to a fight, but Roll accepts it, and MegaMan allows it. And the heroes split up to go to eight different areas to battle Wily's robot masters, and try to find Mario's, and Sonic's friends, and The Chaos Emeralds. Can Roll defeat the mysterious robot master? Can our heroes find Mario's and Sonic's friends before its too late? Find out in: Roll's First Robot Master Fight.**

* * *

**Author's Note:Hey guys. I know it probably was short, but it was the best I can do, and I will tell you I have a big surprise for Army Bro, Metal Sonic, and Copy Bot, but I'm not going to tell you what it is. I hope you'll like the next chapter. That's all I got to say. Later.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys. I'm back to do the next chapter. Now this chapter will include an intro like Pikatwig's fanfic: Sonic and Megaman Adventure. It's a good story so far, and he's at the second arc which takes place in Sonic's world. If you haven't read that yet, then I would suggest you do if you are a Sonic, or MegaMan fan. Also, for you MegaMan fans. There's a character that was inspired from my friend Karanma's Maeyrl's fanfic: Rock & Roll. It's a good story in my opinion. But enough of my rambling. First the Disclaimer, then the intro, and finally the chapter will begin.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters. They belong to Nintendo, Sega, Capcom, and Archie. I don't own the intro song either, it belongs to the original owner.**

* * *

Answer Must Be Somewhere (Mario lifts his cap,and does his thumps up pose.)

Watashi no koto dare yoti mo shiitteru (Sonic does his own two finger pose,and Megaman holds his hand.)

Watashi dakara shinjirareru (Mega City is shown,and the heroes are at a cliff,and then look at the sky,and the title is shown.)

(As the music plays,A picture with Luigi,Peach,Yoshi,and Toad is shown. Then a picture with Tails,Knuckles,Amy,and a tan rabbit,and a small blue flying creature. Then a picture with the first 8 robot masters are shown. Then a picture with Protoman,Bass,and Shadow are shown. Finally,a picture with Duo,and Quake Woman are shown.)

Miugoi dekinai you hosoi piano sen ga(Wily's fortress is shown,and three figures of Army Bro, Metal Sonic,and Copy Bot appear,and they do their poses.)

Sekai no sumizumi made harimegurasarete (Inside the fortress is shown,and the eight robot masters are shown,and Bowser,Eggman,and Wily are laughing.)

Sore wa tsumetaku hada ni kuikonda totan ni (At a lab of some sort. Three other doctors,and a teenager are shown,and then three robot masters.)

Dokoka de shikakerareta toraappu wo uugokasu (Then five big robots are shown.)

Te wo nobashitara sagashiteta (The three heroes look at the monitor. We see the man with an eye patch,and then it changes to a big purple robot.)

Asu ni todoki sou na no yubisaki ni wa fureteiru (Then at the top of Wily's fortress. A mysterious figure with a cape fires a blast at the sky.)

Another Day Tomorrow (A bunch of ships are shown.)

Kinou e wa keshite susumenai kara (A lot of Goombas,Koopas,and Robots are shown on the ships.)

Me wo tojita mama hashiridaseba soko wa mirai (The heroes confront them.)

Answer Must Be Somewhere ( Mario is seen with a sample of his Fire Form,and Hammer Suit.)

Watashi no koto dare yori mo shiitteru (Then Sonic is using his Blue tornado attack,and Chaos Control,and Megaman uses a couple of Robot Master Weapons.)

Watashi dakara shinjirareru (The three held their hands together,and looked at the screen,and the other heroes are shown.)

(As the music ends the Title appears again.)

* * *

**Chapter 3:Roll's First Robot Master Battle.**

At Dr. Light's Lab.

Mario, Peach, Sonic, Amy, MegaMan, ProtoMan, Shadow, Bass, Duo, Roll, Quake Woman,Dr. Light, Auto, Gilbert, and his partner Rosalyn were in the room.

"Hey MegaMan. That weapon I saw you use against Copy Bot. How did you do that? You told us that you don't have any robot master weapons."Sonic said and asked.

"Allow me to answer that Sonic."Dr. Light said."Yesterday, I installed a program into him to help him in fights like what happened. He has the power to copy abilities, but I told him to only use it when he's in a tough situation like his fig with Copy Bot."Dr. Light said.

"Oh."Sonic said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Wily's fortress.

Dr. Wily, Dr. Eggman, and Bowser were at a lab, and eight robot masters were in front of the three.

"These are my robot Masters. They are powerful robots that are stronger than any robots. MegaMan has defeated them before, but this time I've upgraded them to defeat MegaMan, and his friends."Dr. Wily said

A red circle robot came in, and turned out of his oval form.

"Um. Boss."The robot said.

"What is it now Orbot?!"Eggman said.

"It seems that one robot appeared on our radar at Mega City."Orbot said.

He led the three to the monitor room, and sees the red dot in the city.

"In that case. It's time to awaken them." Wily said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Light Labs.

The screen shows a shadowed figure in a purple background, but the figure seemed to be female.

"Hello. I'm calling you because I would like to challenge one of you to a fight alone. Whoever challenges me will be in this location."The figure said as a red dot appeared on the map."I'll be waiting."She said as the transmission was cut off.

"Guess we gotta choose who's going to fight her."Mario said.

"I'll go!"A voice said aloud, and everyone looked at Roll.

"Roll? Are you sure about that? It may be extremely dangerous."MegaMan said.

"I know MegaMan, but I want to try to help you guys on this. Please MegaMan?"Roll said and asked.

He thinks about it for awhile, and then he looks at his sister.

"Okay. You can go, but be careful. And try to find out who she is, and what she's up to."MegaMan said.

"Don't worry. You can count on me MegaMan."Roll said, and she teleports out of the lab. The others look at the monitor.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Wily's fortress.

The villains look at some footage brought by Reggae. They see Roll teleport in.

"Ha. So, Thomas's helper robot is fighting this robot?"Wily said.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Wily. On my last scheme. I underestimated Peach, when she joined Mario, and his friends to stop me."Bowser said.

"I think we need to see this other robot."Eggman said, and the robot appeared on the other side of the battlefield.

The robot was a girl. She had purple hair that reached her waist,and she wore a long-sleeve white dress, with a black button,and black lines, and black boots with white rims.

* * *

Back at the battlefield.

"Who are you?"Roll asked.

"My name is SWN-002, but call me Piano."The girl now dubbed Piano said.

Bass was a bit surprised about that info he just heard from Piano.

'What! Wily make a girl robot with a similar functions as me! That Wily! I hope that Roll destroys her, so I can make him pay for that!'Bass said in thought.

The two got ready. They both fire their blasts at each other, and dodged the others. Roll fires a charged shot at Piano, but she dodged it, and fires one of her own, but Roll barely dodged it, and everyone, even Bass was shocked about how big the crater was. It was the same size as the crater Sonic left when he crashed.

'How did she pull that off? This Wily must have some technology that Eggman can't do.'Sonic though.

* * *

At Wily's fortress.

"How did she-"Bowser said in a shocked tone.

"How did you manage to create a robot master with that much strength?"Eggman said.

"Just with some energy I discovered."Wily said.

* * *

Back at the battlefield.

Piano fired a few more charged shots, and they almost hit Roll, but Shadow begins to notice something about Piano.

'Hmm. She's acting a bit different. As if she's.'Shadow thought, and he realized the flaw. 'She's losing to much energy with those shots. Wily must've not seen this flaw.'Shadow thought.

"Roll! Piano's losing energy firing those charged shots!"Shadow said, and everyone was surprised about what he said, and saw he was right.

Roll useful that as an advantage.

"I'm sorry about this."Roll said, and fires a charged shot at Piano, and she takes the hit. They fire their normal shots again, but Piano kept missing her aim, and she got hit by most of them. Roll fires one mire charged shot to end the fight. As Roll, got close to Piano, she noticed some red eyes, and they began to disappear, and Piano is unconscious. The others run to her.

"Um guys. I think I she was under control, because of some red eyes I saw."She said.

"I think we better get Dr. Light to figure this out."Sonic said.

Everybody nodded, and MegaMan picked her up, and teleported to Light Labs, and Protoman, Bass, Roll, Duo, and Quake Woman did the same, and Mario, Sonic, and the others headed for the lab.

* * *

At Wily's fortress.

The three villains heard that, and began to head toward the other lab.

At Light Labs.

Dr. Light finished scanning Piano, and found something strange.

"That's strange."Dr. Light said.

"What is it?"Sonic asked.

"It seems that some technology was installed in her, and was used to hack her systems.

At Wily's fortress.

"Hack into her systems?"Wily asked in a surprise tone

"Yes. It seems that technology you discovered was used for that reason, and it seems unfamiliar."Eggman said.

At Light Labs.

"But how is that possible?"Roll said.

Mario, and Sonic quickly thought of something.

"I think that technology may have something to do with sending me, Mario, and our friends here."Sonic said.

"Maybe,but if that's the case, then we have to be prepared for what else lies ahead.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a mysterious location.

A mysterious figure was thinking about what happened.

"So, those fools discovered my technology inside that robot. They may have saved that robot, but when the time comes, those fools will finally fall to their doom. Especially you MegaMan.

* * *

**Preview:Next time. It seems that Piano is repaired, and the technology that hacked her was replaced. But she has to recover, but now Mario, Sonic, MegaMan has to stop Wily's 8 robot masters from world destruction. Can our heroes stop him? Find out in this 4-part:Heroes vs Robot Masters.**

* * *

**Author's Note:Hey guys. What did you think of this chapter? I know the battle was different then some of you thought, but at least we know that the mysterious figure is behind it, and we also know that he seems to want bigger revenge against MegaMan. Who is this guy? If you get an idea if who it is, then don't guess yet, because you probably may spoil it. Also, if you figure out who else is in based on the intro,then don't say anything yet,because it will spoil it. That's all I got to say. Later.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:Hey guys. I'm back to do the next chapter of this crossover. I apologize for the delay. I've been busy, but I'm going to work on this. This will be part 1 of the 4-part arc. Okay. Here we go.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters. They belong to their owners.**

* * *

Answer Must Be Somewhere (Mario lifts his cap,and does his thumps up pose.)

Watashi no koto dare yoti mo shiitteru (Sonic does his own two finger pose,and Megaman holds his hand.)

Watashi dakara shinjirareru (Mega City is shown,and the heroes are at a cliff,and then look at the sky,and the title is shown.)

(As the music plays,A picture with Luigi,Peach,Yoshi,and Toad is shown. Then a picture with Tails,Knuckles,Amy,and a tan rabbit,and a small blue flying creature. Then a picture with the first 8 robot masters are shown. Then a picture with Protoman,Bass,and Shadow are shown. Finally,a picture with Duo,and Quake Woman are shown.)

Miugoi dekinai you hosoi piano sen ga(Wily's fortress is shown,and three figures of Army Bro, Metal Sonic,and Copy Bot appear,and they do their poses.)

Sekai no sumizumi made harimegurasarete (Inside the fortress is shown,and the eight robot masters are shown,and Bowser,Eggman,and Wily are laughing.)

Sore wa tsumetaku hada ni kuikonda totan ni (At a lab of some sort. Three other doctors,and a teenager are shown,and then three robot masters.)

Dokoka de shikakerareta toraappu wo uugokasu (Then five big robots are shown.)

Te wo nobashitara sagashiteta (The three heroes look at the monitor. We see the man with an eye patch,and then it changes to a big purple robot.)

Asu ni todoki sou na no yubisaki ni wa fureteiru (Then at the top of Wily's fortress. A mysterious figure with a cape fires a blast at the sky.)

Another Day Tomorrow (A bunch of ships are shown.)

Kinou e wa keshite susumenai kara (A lot of Goombas,Koopas,and Robots are shown on the ships.)

Me wo tojita mama hashiridaseba soko wa mirai (The heroes confront them.)

Answer Must Be Somewhere ( Mario is seen with a sample of his Fire Form,and Hammer Suit.)

Watashi no koto dare yori mo shiitteru (Then Sonic is using his Blue tornado attack,and Chaos Control,and Megaman uses a couple of Robot Master Weapons.)

Watashi dakara shinjirareru (The three held their hands together,and looked at the screen,and the other heroes are shown.)

(As the music ends the Title appears again.)

* * *

At Dr. Light's lab.

The heroes look at the monitor and sees 8 red dots, and it appears that Wily activated his other robots. The icons appear on the screen, and the names of the robots are:Quickman, Starman, Topman, Splash Woman, Pharaohman, Galaxy man, Solar man, and Shadow Man.

"These guys again?"Megaman asked.

"Wily seems to be with his old tricks. I've got the transporter ready, but only 8 of you will be enough to send."Dr. Light said.

A few minutes later they made their decisions. Mario, Peach, Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Megaman, Protoman, and Bass decided who they'll go after. They went in the teleportation one at a time, and left the area.

At Quickman's area.

Sonic arrived, and felt dizzy.

"I really don't want to do that again."Sonic said.

He looks at his surroundings, and then drops down, but only for Force beams to come toward him, and he was able yo dodge them, and more came as he continues to dodge them.

'I think I know why Megaman hated this area.'Sonic thought as he continues to dodge them.

At Starman's area.

Mario arrives, and he heads off, but as he jumps he notices some gravity going on.

'So there is gravity here. This won't be easy.'Mario thought as he continues on.

At Topman's area.

Peach arrives at the area. She begins to make her way to the area. She does encounter a couple of enemies, but she avoided those, and continued on.

At Splash Woman's area.

Amy arrives, and got dizzy as well.

'This won't be easy, byte I'll give it a shot!'Amy thought.

She jumped in the water, and began to go through the area.

* * *

**Author's Note:So, this is a short chapter, but I hope you guys liked it. The next chapter will tell where the others are going, and the 4 heroes in this chapter reaching their areas. I hope you guys will like it. That's all I got to say. Later.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:Hey guys. I'm back to do the next chapter of this crossover. Now this may be another short chapter, but it will show where the others are. The next chapter will cover the battles.**

**Well, that's all I'm going to say, do let's get started.**

**Dis****claimer:I don't own any of the Mario, Sonic, or Megaman characters. They belong to their owners.**

* * *

Answer Must Be Somewhere (Mario lifts his cap,and does his thumps up pose.)

Watashi no koto dare yoti mo shiitteru (Sonic does his own two finger pose,and Megaman holds his hand.)

Watashi dakara shinjirareru (Mega City is shown,and the heroes are at acliff,and then look at the sky,and the title is shown.)

(As the music plays,A picture with Luigi,Peach,Yoshi,and Toad is shown. Then a picture with Tails,Knuckles,Amy,and a tan rabbit,and a small blue flying creature. Then a picture with the first 8 robot masters are shown. Then a picture with Protoman,Bass,and Shadow are shown. Finally,a picture with Duo,and Quake Woman are shown.)

Miugoi dekinai you hosoi piano sen ga(Wily's fortress is shown,and three figures of Army Bro, Metal Sonic,and Copy Bot appear,and they do their poses.)

Sekai no sumizumi made harimegurasarete (Inside the fortress is shown,and the eight robot masters are shown,and Bowser,Eggman,and Wily are laughing.)

Sore wa tsumetaku hada ni kuikonda totan ni (At a lab of some sort. Three other doctors,and a teenager are shown,and then three robot masters.)

Dokoka de shikakerareta toraappu wo uugokasu (Then five big robots are shown.)

Te wo nobashitara sagashiteta (The three heroes look at the monitor. We see the man with an eye patch,and then it changes to a big purple robot.)

Asu ni todoki sou na no yubisaki ni wa fureteiru (Then at the top of Wily's fortress. A mysterious figure with a cape fires a blast at the sky.)

Another Day Tomorrow (A bunch of ships are shown.)

Kinou e wa keshite susumenai kara (A lot of Goombas,Koopas,and Robots are shown on the ships.)

Me wo tojita mama hashiridaseba soko wa mirai (The heroes confront them.)

Answer Must Be Somewhere ( Mario is seen with a sample of his Fire Form,and Hammer Suit.)

Watashi no koto dare yori mo shiitteru (Then Sonic is using his Blue tornado attack,and Chaos Control,and Megaman uses a couple of Robot Master Weapons.)

Watashi dakara shinjirareru (The three held their hands together,and looked at the screen,and the other heroes are shown.)

(As the music ends the Title appears again.)

* * *

**Chapter 5: Heroes vs Robot Masters part 2**

**At Pharoah Man's area.**

Megaman teleported in. He looks around the area.

'I better be careful. There's no telling what traps Pharoah Man has this time!'Megaman thought, and he started his journey.

**In Solarman's stage.**

Protoman teleported in.

'I better be prepared for Solarman.'Protoman thought, and he fired his charged shortcut a few enemies.

**In Galaxyman's stage.**

Bass teleported in, and immediately began his way.

'That Galaxyman better be ready, because I'm going to make sure he loses.'Bass thought as he fired his buster at a few enemies.

**In Shadowman's stage.**

Shadow appeared, and began his way.

'This Shadowman won't be me easy.'Shadow thought, and he got over a few pits.

**At Quickman's stage.**

Sonic arrived at the gate.

'Man. He really knows how to set some deadly traps. This should be fun.'Sonic thought as he entered the gate.

**In Starman's stage.**

Mario approached the gate.

'That was a bit trickier than I thought. I better not let my guard down against this guy.'Mario thought, and he entered the gate.

**In Topman's stage.**

Peach approached the gate.

'Those spinning tops made me dizzy. I hope this guy doesn't as well.'Peach thought as she entered.

**In Splash Woman's stage.**

Amy approached the gate, but the water drained as she got near the gate.

'I wonder why that happened. She probably knows about me not being a robot, but I'm ready to take her on.'Amy thought, and she entered.

* * *

**Preview:Next time. Mario, Sonic, Peach, and Amy battle their opponents. Will they be successful? And Megaman, Protoman, Bass, and Shadow reaches their opponents, but who will win between the other four battles. Find out in part 3 of: Heroes vs Robot Masters.**

* * *

**Author's Note:I know this is a short chapter again, but the next one will be longer. I may have plans to change the intro, but I'll tell you it later. That's all I have to say. Later.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:Hey guys. I'm back to do the next chapter of this crossover. Now I decided to cancel the intros,because I felt that it had too many spoilers,so there will be no more intros, and we will begin the first half of the heroes vs Robot Masters battles. I hope you'll like it, and I think this may be the last time I do Author's Notes like this for this story. I think you guys won't like it if I keep this up. Anyway, enough of my ranting. Let's get started.**

**Disclaimer:I only own the story. Everything else belongs to their owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Heroes vs Robot Masters part 3.**

**At Quickman's Area.**

Sonic enters the gate to a big room, and Quickman is on the other side.

"Well Hedgehog. You're as fast as I was told. It usually takes that Mega fool longer than that."Quickman said.

"They don't call me the fastest for nothing."Sonic said as they began walking around the room.

"Yeah. You may have gotten past my traps easily, but I won't go easy on you."Quickman said.

"Neither will I."Sonic said as they stopped, and got in their fighting stances.

They charged at each other, and bounce off each other. They continue to do that three times.

"Not bad Hedgehog, but try this for size: Quick Boomerang!"Quickman said as he threw his boomerang at Sonic, but he dodged it easily.

"Not bad. Now it's my turn."Sonic said as he prepared to attack. "Sonic Wind."Sonic said as fired a blast at Quickman, but he dodged, however, Sonic used his Homing Attack on him.

"I'll give you credit Hedgehog. That was a good move. You caught me off-guard, but I have a few more attacks than that. Take this!"Quickman said as he fired 5 Quick Boomerangs at the same time, and Sonic dodges them barely, but gets punched by Quickman.

"Not bad."Sonic said.

Sonic moved out of Quickman's way, and he did a kick on him. They charge at each other, and bounce off a couple of times. Quickman fired his 5 Quick Boomerangs again, and Sonic dodged that, and he blocked Quickman's kick, since he knew that would happen, but Sonic hit Quickman with his homing kick, and then knocked him down with his spin dash. He got back up, and looked at Sonic.

"I'll admit Hedgehog. You're smarter then you look, but I've got one powerful attack that I've been waiting to use."Quickman said.

He charges up an attack. Sonic gets into a position. Quickman jumps into the air.

"Let's see you dodge this:Giant Quick Boomerang!"He said as he launched a giant Quick Boomerang at Sonic, but he made a mistake on doing that. Sonic spin dashed to the wall, and got out of the way of the attack, but got sent down hard by a kick from Quickman. He fires two Quick Boomerangs at him.

"Farewell Sonic."Quickman said as Sonic look to see the boomerangs coming close.

He embraced the impact, but suddenly, they stopped.

"Impossible!"Quickman said.

Sonic looked to see the boomerangs very close to him, and saw that something was holding them he looked to see a familiar fox.

"Tails?"Sonic asked.

"Take that!"Tails said as he returned the boomerangs at Quickman. "Are you okay Sonic?" He asked.

"Yeah. Thanks Tails. That was too close for comfort."Sonic said.

"So you're friend came to your rescue. Big deal. You'll-"Quickman was saying, but stopped to avoid an attack coming from Tails's Arm Cannon.

"I completely forgot about tournament having that Tails"Sonic said.

"Why you!"Quickman said. He fired 5 boomerangs at them, but Tails flew him, and Sonic out of danger, and Sonic jumped to use his Homing Attack.

Tails threw rings at Quickman.

"How dangerous can these-"Quickman was saying, but he got sent flying by the ring bombs he touched.

"Let's end this Tails. Ready?"Sonic said and asked.

"You bet."Tails replied.

The two then joined together, and then did their Rolling Combo, and it knocked Quickman out in one powerful hit. Quickman is destroyed, but Sonic noticed something, and picked it up.

**At Starman's stage.**

Mario entered the gate. Starman was on the opposite side of the arena.

"Well done Plumber. I'm impressed a human like you made it this far. But, don't expect me to go easy on you."Star Man said.

"Me neither."Mario said.

They got in their fighting stances.

Stars appeared around Starman.

"Star Shield."He said as he launches it at Mario, but he dodges it.

Mario pulls out a fire flower, and transforms into his fire form. Mario launches a few fireballs at him, and Starman gets hit by them. A Star Shield appeared again, and Starman jumped, and fired it, but Mario dodged it, and fires a lot of fireballs, and they hit Starman.

"Not bad Plumber, but I'll turn the tables with my new move."Starman said as a bunch of stars appeared behind him.

"Star Strike Storm!"Starman said as a bunch of stars began to charge toward Mario, and he braced for impact, and all the stars hit him. A big white glow was surrounding the side Mario was on.

"Now that plumber is now star-struck."Starman said. He does an evil grin, but notices something."Huh?"He said.

He saw someone else in front of Mario, and it was revealed to be Luigi, but surprisingly he had no damage on him or Mario.

"What! Impossible!"Starman exclaimed.

Mario looked to see Luigi in front of him.

"Luigi?"Mario asked.

"Yeah. Are you alright?"Luigi said and asked.

"Yeah, but how did you not take any hits from that?"Mario said and asked.

"With this."Luigi whispered to Mario, and he pulled out a rainbow star. "Use this to end this fight."Luigi whispered.

"Right."Mario replied, and transformed into Rainbow Mario.

"So what you turned Rainbow. It won't save you from this: Star Shield!"Starman said as he fired the attack, but noticed it didn't do anything.

"What!"Starman exclaimed.

Mario jumped, and did a Super High Punch to him, and sent him a few feet, and then Mario ended it with his Mario Tornado move that sent him to the wall, and he got destroyed a few minutes after he landed.

"Thanks for jumping in to help Luigi."Mario said.

"Your welcome Bro."Luigi said.

Mario noticed something from where Starman was, and picked it up.

**At Topman's stage.**

Peach entered the gate. Topman is on the other side.

"Well. Well. Princess. I'm impressed. I didn't think you would made it this far considering that you mostly get kidnapped."Topman said.

Peach wasn't happy about hearing that comment.

"Are you saying I'm a weakling?"Peach said.

"Maybe, but I would like to see you prove you can beat someone strong as me. By yourself, since you had friends to help you."Topman said.

"If that's what you want, then I'll be happy to show you I'm no weakling."Peach said.

"Alright. Then prove it Princess."Topman said as they got in position.

Topman started by sending a Top at her, but she dodged it. He spun around like a top, and went toward her, but she jumped over him. She whacks him with her parasol. He does his spinning move again, but Peach pulls out a Tanooki leaf, and does her spinning move, and it hits him and sends him to the wall. He continues to fire a few tops at her.

'I wish I had a powerful attack like my brothers do. It would be really helpful right now.'Topman thought.

Peach continues to attack him, and sent him to the wall. He gets up, and jumps, but gets hit by a boomerang, and knocked out. He gets destroyed. Peach looked behind her to see Toad in his boomerang form.

"It's good to see you Princess. Sorry I arrived late, and I see you were beating him."Toad said.

"It's okay Toad. It's good to see you though."Peach replied.

She noticed something, and went to pick it up.

**At Splash Woman's stage.**

Amy entered the gate to see Splash Woman.

"Hey. Was that you that drowned the water?"She asked.

"Yes it was. I wouldn't want to fight you unfairly. Someone like you wouldn't last longer than a robot like me in a underwater battle."Splash Woman said.

Amy knew that she was right on that.

They got in their fighting stances.

"I like to see you dodge this: Laser Trident."Splash Woman said as she fired a laser from her trident, but Amy dodged it.

Amy tried her hammer tornado attack, but Splash Woman dodged it.

Underwater creatures appeared, and tried to attack Amy, but a light blue thing attacked them. It was revealed to be a small light blue creature.

Amy looked behind her to see a rabbit similar to her, but smaller.

"Cream?"Amy asked.

"Yeah. Are you okay?"Cream asked.

"Sure. We may win this with your help."Amy said.

The fight continued as Splash Woman collided with Amy's hammer. Cream and her pet chao Cheese, were busy with the u underwater creatures that attempts to attack. Amy then knocked the trident outbox Splash Woman's hand. She then whacked her, and then she sent her down, and she got destroyed.

"I'm glad you're safe Cream."Amy said.

"Glad Cheese, and I came here, or you may be in trouble."Cream said.

She noticed something, and picked it up.

* * *

**Preview:Next time. Megaman , Protoman, Bass, and Shadow reach their opponents. After that Bowser powers up Army Bro, and Peach wants to fight him herself. Can she defeat him, and can our heroes defeat the remaining robot masters? Find out in:Heroes vs Robot Masters part 4.**

* * *

**Author's Note:What did you guys think of thus one. Now we see Luigi, Tails, Toad, and Cream and Cheese here as well. Who else will appear? Stay tuned to find out. Later.**


End file.
